Fighting the bad
by xSarinahx
Summary: My First fic ever! May and Drew are going to fight.Team Darkness. What will happen to them? Read to find out! CONTESTSHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi everyone!!!

Drew: What do you mean with everyone? Do you think people will even try to read this crap?

May: Drew that's not nice of you to say!

Drew: Why do I care?

Me: Because if you don't i have to get Misty's Mallet.

Drew in shock: No… sorry…

Me: That's a good boy, who wanna do the disclaimer?

May: Me, Me!!!

Me: Ok…Drew does the disclaimer!

May: …

Drew: xSarinahx doesn't own Pokemon. There, all happy?

Me: Yay!! Lets get started!!D

'Drew, why are you doing this to me?' May asked herself as she was lying in the sand. 'Why are you so mean to me?' she asked herself again.

Flasback:

May was putting her best clothes on; a red long dress with a V-hals and red short heeled shoes. Her hair was a little curly. She twirled in front of the mirror. 'I look good' she said to herself. May was going to see Drew again, in a fancy restaurant.

'Wahaha yeah she is really stupid, clumsy and ugly. Does she really think that I like her?' Drew said to Ash and Brock. 'Yeah, with that stupid thing on her head' Brock laughed. Yeah, and those stupid twirls she does when she send out a Pokemon' Ash said.

Then it suddently hit May: they where talking about her! She could feel tears burning into her eyes as she ran as far away as she could, she wanted to never see Ash, Brock and especially Drew again. May went to the beach where she always felt home.

End of flashback

'Why…' May said sadly. 'Mana mana!!!' May heard. 'Wait, that can't be.. right?' May said as she stood up. 'Manaaaa May love you!!!' and with that the small prince of the sea came out the water. 'Manaphy?!' May said in disbelieve. 'Is it really you?' May said trying so hard not to cry. 'Mana happy!!' Manaphy shouted as he jumped into May's arm. 'Manaphy' May whispered sadly. 'May happy?' Manaphy asked. 'No Manaphy, May not happy' May said as she walked away. 'Why not?' May heard a voice. 'Huh? Who's that?' she asked. 'It's me, Manaphy, I learned how to talk Manaphy said proudly. 'That's nice of you Manaphy' May said as she walked away. 'May, tell me what's wrong' Manaphy said. 'Well ok' May said as she sat in the sand again.

The same flashback again:

…………………………………

End of the same flashback.

'Grrr I never liked that Ash and Brock' Manaphy said getting angry. 'But who's that green head who said you where stupid, clumsy and ugly?'

'Well, that's Drew, he's a really good friend of me, or he was...' May said sadly not wanting to talk about Drew. 'Why are you sad when you talk about him?' Manaphy asked. May felt the tears coming back into her eyes. 'Well, it's because I love him' she said her tears flowing over her cheeks. 'I will teach him a lesson from treating you like that! Manaphy shouted with fire into his eyes. 'Show me where they are' he added.

In the place where Ash, Brock and Drew are:

'Hmm I wonder where May is, she's late.' Drew said. 'When are you going to tell her how you feel?' Ash asked. 'I don't know, it just have to be the right moment' he answerd. 'Look there she is' Brock said as he and Ash walked away. 'Uh-uh hi...May' Drew said nervously(A/N: Drew nervous, haha!) 'Hello _Drew' _May arrogantly not wanting to look at him. 'Well, how ya doin'? he asked. 'I will be fine when I do this!' May said and punched him right in the face. 'May?!' 'Why did you do that' Drew asked confused. 'You should know May said as Manaphy came to her with Ash and Brock following him. 'Manaphy, do what you need to do' May said turning around. 'Manaa' Manaphy said as his antenne thingys separated and pointed it to Ash, Brock and Drew. A blinding light came out. 'Let's go out of here' May said and she walked away with Manaphy.

A few minutes later:

'Ouch, my head hurts.' Ash said. He opened his eyes and saw himself lying on the floor! 'What the-' he began but he was cut of by the voice of Brock. 'Aaaah I'm in Ash' body!' he screamed. 'Wait, do you remember Brock, what happened to Jessie, James and Meoth when Manaphy pointed his antenne thingys to them' Ash said. 'Now I remember!' Brock said. 'We switched bodies! 'Yeah, I knew that, but how do we change back?' Ash asked. 'Dunno, but where's Drew?' 'Cause if you and I had switched bodies…' 'What happened to him?' Ash asked.

Drew's POV:

'What happened?' 'Where am I?' 'Hey, there's May!' (A/N: that rhymed.) 'Hey May, we where looking for you, what just happened?' Drew asked but May didn't answer and she walked just right trough him! 'O my ing God, am I dead?' Drew followed May to where she was going. 'Why did you do this to me?' Drew heard. _'Who said that?' Drew thought. _'You hurt me' he could hear again. He remembered the voice, it was May's! With that, Drew woke up.

Normal POV:

'Drew wake up' Ash said. 'May' Drew whispered. 'Drew come on, wake up!' Ash shouted, 'I'm hungry!!!' 'I am awake, Drew said, 'and please, don't shout in my ear!' 'Sorry…' Ash said, but I'm just hungry. 'Ash, why don't you go and get some food, I need to talk Drew for a sec. Without giving an answer back, Ash ran as fast as he could to find food. (A/N: Their bodies where switched back) 'Drew, May is missing.' Brock said. 'What?! Missing!!!' Drew said sitting straight up. 'You have to find her, we can't do it' Brock said. 'But why not?' Drew said with concern in his voice. 'We have to go to a new region and we-' Brock began, but Drew said immediately; 'She's your friend and you just leave her just like that?' he said with disbelieve. 'We have no choice, we must leave in a few hours.' Brock said, 'I'm really sorry…' he added. 'Well, I'm going to look for her, just like a TRUE friend would do' Drew said packing his stuff and leaving. 'Good bye Brock' he said without turning around. 'Good luck' Brock answered to Drew's back.

Somewhere were I don't tell you where it is:

'So, the legend is repeating itself again' 'It's for our plan.' 'Muhahahaha'

At the beach:

'So Manaphy, you need to go again?' May said sadly to her little prince of the sea. 'Yes…, I need to protect the Temple again' Manaphy said. 'I'm going to miss you, thank you for your help.' May said. 'Manaa' Manaphy said. 'O, you can't talk anymore.' May said. 'Manaa' Manaphy said shaking his head. 'O, Manaphy' May said hugging the little prince. 'Goodbye…' she said, and with that, Manaphy disappeared into the depths of the ocean. 'Goodbye…' May said walking away. 'Little girl, give me the prince right now!' May heard when she turned her head she could see a dozen of men standing in her way. 'I will ask you again, give me the prince, now!' a tall man with messy brown hair said. 'Unless you are blind, you could see that Manaphy is back into the ocean, stupid head.' May said. 'Why you little. Do you know who you call a stupid head?' the man said. May shook her head. 'My name is Kevin, and I'm the boss of Team Darkness, and we want you to call that stupid thing right now!' he shouted. 'No I won't give Manaphy to someone as bad as you!' May said. 'Well, your choice.' Kevin said, 'Go Salemence!' he shouted throwing a black pokeball in the air. Out of it came a Salemence, but not a normal one, a black one with red eyes. 'A battle huh, well if you want one, you get one! May shouted throwing also a pokeball into the air. 'Go Blaziken!'

'Blaziken' the great Blaze Pokemon shouted. 'This is going to be fun' Kevin said with an evil smirk.

Me: Here I stop, a nice cliffy I hope.

May: o.O what's going to happen?

Drew: I don't like this story,

Me: …

May: You are still so mean, let's call Misty!

Me: Yea…Mist-'

Drew: Ok! Ok! Just don't call her ok?

Me: Please review and I'll put chapter 2 up as soon as possible!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter two here, sorry that it took so long, school and stuff T.T

May: I forgive you

Me:D

Drew: Well I don't

Me: -sniff- :(

May: Hey Drew, wanna know what I have?

Drew: No

May: … Well I still tell you! –Pulls out a HUGE Mallet with Drew's name on it-

Drew: O.o

May: Stop being so mean or I'll hit you.

Drew: Euh? On with the story?

Me: Thanks to Faithess for reviewing! May do the disclaimer!

May: xSarinahx doesn't own Pokemon

Age:

May: 15

Drew: 15 ½ 

Clothing:

May: Red spaghetti top with a kneelength jeans and red ballerinas. 

Drew: Green shirt with dark jeans and black sneakers. 

Pokemon:

May: Blaziken, Beatifly, Dragonair, Ponyta, Skitty.

Drew: Roselia, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, Growlith. 

Chapter two:

Drew's POV:

Drew was walking to the beach, sinking in his thoughts. '_Why did May acted like that? There's something wrong with her.' 'Huh? What's that? _'You're not getting away with this! Blaziken Flametrower!!' _'Hey, that's the voice of May!' 'I'll take a look.'_

Normal POV:

'Salemence, use Fly and then Dragonbreath' Kevin shouted. 'Blaziken dodge and Sky Uppercut!!' May shouted. 'May!' Drew shouted. 'Drew go away, don't want to see you ever again' May said. _'Ouch, that hurts' Drew thought._ 'Aaw, does the little girl has some troubles with her _boyfriend?_' Kevin teased. 'Shut your mouth, Kevin' May answered angry' 'Blaziken use Blaze Kick!' 'Blaze!' Blaziken answered. 'Salemance stop with attacking, we're wasting our time.' Kevin said as he jumped on Salemence. 'We'll meet again, and next time you're not so lucky' Kevin said and he and the other members of team Darkness flew away. 'May, are you ok?' Drew asked. 'Go, Dragonair' May said. 'May, wait!' Drew shouted. 'Just leave me alone, Drew' May said with tears in her eyes. 'Come on Dragonair, lets go' and with that May and Dragonair flew up in the sky. 'No May wait! Flygon, Go!' Drew shouted and his green dragon Pokemon came out. 'Flygon, follow May and Dragonair' he said jumping on Flygon's back. 'Come on, Dragonair, fly harder, I don't want to speak with Drew'May said. 'Look Flygon, there's coming bad weather, it won't take long or it will start to thunder' Drew said. _There is coming a storm, but I don't see a place where we can land, I can only see sea, sea and more sea' _Flygon said.

May's POV:

'O no, I can see a storm coming up, but I won't wait, or else Drew is coming in on me…' 'Dragonair, can you fly harder?' Dragonair was beginning to be really tired. _'Sorry May, I can't I'm really tired.'_ Dragonair said to me. It started to rain. 'Great, now it's starting to rain, Dragonair, can you make the rain stop?' _'I'm so sorry May, but I don't have enough strength left.' _Dragonair said sadly'Great, just great, maybe if

we-'AAAH!' May screamed.

Normal POV:

Drew saw it happen: He was almost catching up with May, when a lighting bolt struck her and her Dragonair. 'NOO! May!' Drew shouted as he saw May and Dragonair falling into the dangerous ocean. 'Flygon, fly harder, we have to save May! Flygon flew harder and it looked like they were going to make it but a huge wave came and hit Flygon and he and Drew fell into the ocean too. Drew returned his Flygon and he tried to look for May, but the waves were too high. Drew tried to keep on the surface but it was hard as another wave knocked him away. When he came back to the surface he saw May, sinking into the ocean. As fast as he could swim he tried to go to May, which was very hard as another wave came and knocked him back. But Drew wasn't Drew if he gave up, so he took a big breath and he dived into the ocean looking for May.

May's POV:

'Ok, this is not good, why can't I move? I can't breath. Someone help me… Drew…' Was all that May could say before everything became black.

Normal POV:

'He May, wake up come on, wake up, I don't want to loose you' Drew said with tears in his eyes. 'Drew…'May whisperd. 'Hey May, how are you?' Drew said mentally slapping himself. _'How are you? She just almost drowned and you say just how are you?' _'Drew? Hello?' May said waving her hand for his face. 'Huh? What?' Drew said blinking his eyes. 'You were spaced out for 5 minutes' May said getting up. 'May what are you doing? You can't just go jet' Drew said surprised. 'Well watch me' May said coldly as she walked away. 'May, what's wrong? Why did you punched me in my face, flew away and now walk away…' Drew said merely above a whisper. 'Drew, I heard you talking with Ash and Brock?' May said her voice shaking. 'Talking about what?' Drew asked confused. 'About me' May said her tears filling her eyes. 'May, what are you talking about?' Drew asked as he walked to her.

Flasback:

A/N It's the same flashback as in chapter one.

End of flashback.

'May, did you thought that it was about you?' Drew asked looking May into her eyes. 'Yes, I thought that' May said looking back. 'Well we were talking about someone else, about Misty' Drew explained 'I will never say something bad about you' he added whispering. 'Oh Drew, I'm so sorry, I brought our lives in danger just because I thought that you were talking about me' May said sitting on the sand. 'Well May, you and thinking is never good then' Drew said smirking. 'What did you say?!' May said getting angry. 'You heard me' Drew said his smirk getting bigger. 'You!' May shouted trying to tackle Drew but he ran away. 'Come back here, right now!' May shouted as she ran after him. Suddenly Drew stopped which made May bumping into him which caused them to fall over May on top of Drew. When May noticed this she blushed a deep red and got up mumbling something like 'sorry'. 'Aaw lookie here, it's the two overbirds' a girly voice said. May and Drew turned around to see Harley with a camera. 'You two look so cute together' he said grinning. 'Well it's time for me to go, I need to buy some new clothes. Tataa' Harley waved to them as he walked away. 'Great, Harley's here' Drew said sarcastically. 'We better go back, I still need to rent a room at the Pokemoncentre' May said. 'I'll walk with you' Drew said getting up.

At the Pokemon centre:

'I'm so sorry, but the centre is full, all the rooms are taken' Nurse Joy said sighing. 'Oh, then I go and find somewhere else to sleep' May said walking outside the centre. 'Drew what are you still doing here?' May asked as she noticed that Drew was still here. 'Just watching to moon' he said turning to May. 'But what are you doing outside, you should go to your room' he added. 'Well, I would like to go to my room, but I don't have any, everything is full' May said looking at the ground. 'Why don't you stay at my hotel? It has two beds and I don't mind' Drew said flicking his hair. 'Really?! Thanks Drew!' May said hugging Drew, but she let him quickly go and turning away trying to hide her blush. What May didn't know was that Drew had the same blush over his face and what they both didn't know, what that there was a figure whit a camera taking pictures of them.

In the Oceanside Hotel:

'Wow, Drew this hotel, its beautiful! May said turning around on her feet. 'Come one, lets go to my room' Drew said walking to the elevator. 'Good evening Mister and Miss, what floor can I take you?' The elevator man asked them. (A/N: How do you call someone?) 'Take us to the penthouse please' Drew said flicking his hair. 'Right away sir' the man said and he pushed the button 'Did you just say penthouse?' May asked her eyes getting big. 'Jup I said penthouse' Drew said smirking. 'We're here, Mister and Miss' the man said as the elevator doors opened and May and Drew stepped out of the elevator. 'O MY GOD DREW THIS IS AMAZING!' May said jumping up and down. 'Come May, I want to show you something' Drew said walking to the balcony. Drew opened the door and let May step to the balcony. 'Wow, Drew, the view, its amazing' May said with her mouth open. The view was amazing: they could see the sea sparking in the light of the moon, there was a cool breeze playing with their hair. _'Ok now is the right moment, I'm going to ask her, just take a deep breath' _Drew thought to himself. 'Hello? Drew? You're totally spaced out again' May said waving her hand for his face. Drew took a deep breath and said: 'May, I've wanted to ask this question a long time but I just couldn't find the right moment.' While saying that he took a beautiful red rose in his hands. May could feel tears coming into her eyes, does he finally going to ask her? 'May Maple, since the first time I saw you the only thing I could think about is you, and, if you don't feel the same way about me than I won't bother you and I go, but I want you to know that I love you and I always will' Drew said giving her the rose. 'Oh Drew, I love you too' May said giving Drew a quick kiss on his lips and hugging him.

Me: That's chapter two!

May: -sniff- that's so sweet.

Drew: yeah…

Me: O.o Drew agreed with May

Drew: Yeah so?

Me: …Never mind…

May: Please review and no flames please!

Me: I won't update until I get more reviews, lets say 5 reviews.


End file.
